yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu (character)
| appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | gender = unknown | affiliation = Earthbound Immortals | previous partner = Carly Carmine }} Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu, known as Earthbound God Aslla piscu (地縛神 Ａｓｌｌａ ｐｉｓｃｕ, Jibakushin Asura pisuku) in the Japanese version is a character version of the card "Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu". It is one of the "Earthbound Immortals", and it is used by Carly Carmine. Appearance Like all "Earthbound Immortals", "Aslla piscu" is a gigantic black, exaggerated animal with a secondary color; "Aslla piscu" is a hummingbird with an orange secondary color. "Aslla piscu" has very "hand-like" wings, made up of five long strands, and its toes and tail are constructed similarly. The predominant feature of "Aslla piscu" is its extraordinarily large head, which is almost the length of its entire body, and features a long beak, longer than the main torso, and a head shaped similarly to a condor in profile, with two eyespots in front of the main ones. Biography History Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu was one of the Earthbound Immortals who participated in the battle with the Crimson Dragon 5,000 years ago, where it was defeated and sealed in the Hummingbird Nazca Line. It is presumed that it serves Red Nova. Dark Signers Aslla piscu's Mark of the Shadows resurfaced the last out of the "Earthbound Immortals" that battled the Crimson Dragon 5000 years previously; choosing Carly Carmine, who had feelings for Signer Jack Atlas, as its host after Carly was blasted to her death from the top of the Arcadia Movement building by Sayer. Carly came to believe that her desire to chase Jack made her ideal as a Dark Signer. She immediately returned to the top of the Arcadia Movement building and challenged Sayer to a Shadow Duel. At the climax of the match, Carly Summoned "Aslla piscu", which was immediately removed from play by her "Future Visions" Field Spell Card and triggered its deadly effect. "Aslla piscu" appeared outside the building alongside "Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua", Summoned by Misty Tredwell, horrifying Sayer with its size. It pecked the building, throwing Sayer down the central shaft as he was defeated, and both it and "Ccarayhua" subsequently returned to the Netherworld. Later, a conflicted Carly sat alone in her room, wondering why she had been chosen as a Dark Signer and what she was supposed to do. "Aslla piscu" spoke to her, suggesting that she use her Deck to read her fortune and see the path that fate had chosen for her; she revealed the "Enlightenment" card. Carly Turbo Dueled Jack at the Aslla piscu Reactor, having fallen to her darker mindset. Jack was able to snap her free from it, but Aslla piscu possessed Carly and forced her to continue the Duel. Carly Summoned "Aslla piscu" to defeat Jack, but Jack repelled her with "Battle Fader". Jack's desire to save Carly granted him "Majestic Dragon", which he used to evolve "Red Dragon Archfiend" into "Majestic Red Dragon". "Majestic Red Dragon" negated the effects of "Aslla piscu" and gained its ATK, which Jack planned to inflict to both players using "Shockwave". Before he could, Carly broke free from "Aslla piscu" and activated "Earthbound Release", Releasing "Aslla piscu" and thus triggering the defensive effect of "Majestic Red Dragon", defeating herself. She spent her last moments free of Aslla piscu's possession.